hot dark chocolate
by nazhika
Summary: "aku ga sengaja melakukan itu semua, tapi kenapa jadi begini,,,,,, arght!" ga bisa bikin summary,,, saya di sini pendatang baru yang nyoba apresiasikan hobi


"yosh...semangat naruto" ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat twin tail. Dia berjalan memasuki restaurant sederhana bernuansa biru cerah, dengan konsep minimalis tapi menarik. Tiap meja terdapat 2buah kursi yang saling berhadapan, sekilas lihat orang pun tau kalo restauran tersebut khusus untuk pengunjung yang datang berpasangan.

"ohayoo minna" ujar naruto riang setelah dia memasuki restaurant, dia menyapa semua karyawan yang bekerja di sana.

"ohayooo naruto,,,," ujar teman-teman naruto bersamaan. Restaurant tersebut memperkerjakan 4orang karyawan sebagai maid, naruto salah satunya, 2 orang koki sebagai juru masak dan 1 orang manajer yang merangkap sebagai pemilik restaurant.

Setelah menyapa semua orang naruto pun bergegas masuk ke ruang ganti baju untuk memakai seragam kerjanya, dia memakai kostum maid berwarna hitam dengan renda-renda dan pita berwarna putih, dia pun memakai sepatu plat berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya, tak lupa dia memakai bando berbentuk telingga kucing, sangat manis itulah penampilan naruto sekarang.

Setelah selesai mendandani diri dengan olesan bedak tipis dan sedikit lipglose, naruto pun segera memulai pekerjaan pertamanya, membereskan semua meja, mengelap dan merapikan semua kursi, sebelum restaurant mulai beropasi semua karyawan harus membersihkan dan merapikan semuanya

" eh naruto tidak terasa ea kau sudah bekerja di sini 1 bulan, dan kau tampak senang sekali" ujar salah satu karyawan perempuan sambil tersenyum.

"eh, ea anko nee! Aku senang sekali bisa bekerja di restaurant ini, aku masih bisa bekerja dan sekolah, hanya di tempat ini aku bisa mengatur jadwal sekolah dan bekerja dengan baik, aku sangat senang saat kakashi sama memberiku kebebasan jadwal sesuai dengan jam sekolahku" ujar naruto panjang lebar di sertai senyuman manisnya

"ea, dia memang baik" jawab anko sambil tersipu, sekilas naruto dapat melihat rona merah di wajah cantik anko. Naruto merasa kalo kakashi begitu special di hati anko, tapi itu masih rahasia karena hanya mereka yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka, naruto hanya bisa menerka nerka.

" ok baiklah aku akan bersiap menyambut tamu pertama yang datang" ujar naruto kedapa anko, setelah anko mengangguk naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu, dan berdiri di depan pintu kaca menunggu tamu yang datang. Selang beberapa menit pun tamu pertama datang, dengan sopan naruto membuka pintu dan menyapa tamu tersebut.

Setelah sampai di meja yang di inginkan tamu naruto pun bertanya dengan sopan, tamu yang datang ada 2 pria dan wanita, sepertinya mereka pacaran

" maaf tuan dan nona mau memesan apa?" ujar naruto riang setelah memberikan buku menu terhadap tamu tersebut, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tamu itu pun memeilih menu yang di inginkan, naruto pun mencatat pesanan tamu tersebut dan menyebut ulang dengan sopan di depan tamu

" baiklah 15 menit lagi pesanan akan segera datang, tuan dan nona, silakan menunggu. Untuk minuman kami akan sediakan segera" ujar naruto sambil membungkuk sedikit, dan tersenyum manis naruto pun berlalu dan menuju konter dapur.

" nee maaf kiba kun dan chouji kun ada pesanan" ujar naruto riang kedapa dua orang yang ada di dapur, mereka adalah koki dan asistennya!

" oi naruto kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat pagi" ujar chouji merajuk. Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya terhadap sahabat tambunnya itu

" oh chouji kun berhenti menggoda ku dan cepat siapkan pesanan tamunya" ujar naruto riang dia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap sahabatnya ini

" bagaimana aku tidak akan menggodamu naruto? Kau sangat manis dan menggemaskan" ujar chouji sambil menyiapkan pesanan minuman untuk tamu

" kami sama sadarkanlah teman lelakiku ini yang telah tergoda oleh seorang gadis kecil yang belum cukup umur tapi telah bekerja" ujar kiba sambil memasak

" eh aku sudah besar ea kiba kun" ujar naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dia kemudian melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" kalau kau seperti itu malah akan lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil, naruto" ujar kiba santai sabil menata makan yang sudah selesai di masak di atas piring saji, dia pun menghiasnya dengan beberapa garnies, tampilan makanannya jadi sangat menarik, dia pu menyodorkan makanan itu kedapada naruto untuk di antarkan kepada tamu yang sudah menunggu. Kiba pun mengusap puncak kepala naruto yang telah mengambi makanan dan meletakkannya di atas nampan.

" makanya cepat tumbuh biar kau terlihat seperti gadis sungguhan naruto" ujar kiba tampa dosa

" tunggu 1 tahun lagi kiba kun, aku pasti akan jadi gadis yang sesungguhnya, dengan bodi yang aduhai dan dada yang besar" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum dan berlalu untuk mengantar makanan dan minuman yang di pesan

" kau juga selalu menggodanya, kiba" ujar chouji" apa kau tidak tau kalo naruto itu sangat manis dan menarik walaupun umurnya baru 15 tahun? Tanya kiba

"hn" jawab kiba. Dia memang manis terlalu manis untuk seorang pelayan restaurant batin kiba

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 12 siang, jam makan siang semua orang dan itu membuat restaurant sangat ramai, naruto dan teman-temanya semangat bekerja melayani para tamu.

Naruto yang baru berusia 15 tahun sudah bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan sekolahnya, dia bekerja dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 9 malam pada hari minggu, dan akan bekerja dari jam 3 sore samapai jam 9 malam dari hari senin sampai sabtu. Naruto libur hanya 1 kali dalam sebulan

Tepat jam 8malam, restaurant sudai mulai sepi, semua karyawan sedikit sedikit membereskan dan merapikan beberapa bagian restaurant

Naruto yang sedang beres-beres melihat ada seorang tamu yang masuk, dia langsung menghampiri tamu itu dan langsung memberi salam dengan di sertai senyuman yang sangat manis

"selamat malam tuan! Anda mau memesan apa?" tanya naruto sopan setelah tamu tersebut duduk. Tamu yang di sapa naruto tidak merespon sama se kali, naruto hanya terdiam menunggu sang tamu yang sedang membolak balik buku menu. Naruto merasa jengah dengan tamu tersebut sudah hampir 10menit dia berdiri tapi sang tamu pria belum juga memutuskan memesan apa! Naruto tetap bersikap sabar dan tenang, meskipun dalam hati merutuki orang tersebut

"hhh,,,, kaki ku pegal. Ya ampun mau sampai kapan dia mombolak balik buku menu seperti itu, apa dia tidak tahu kalo buku itu bisa berbicara, dia pasti sudah berteriak pusing karena sudah di bolak balik" batin naruto prihatin melihat buku menu yang di pegang sang tamu! Tampa naruto sadari sang tamu memperhatikannya

"menu special di sini" ucap sang tamu singkat

"eh, maaf maksud tuan? "jawab naruto bingung, dia menatap sang tamu dengan wajah polosnya

"aku mau makan menu special di sini, pilihkan untukku" jawab sang tamu dingin

"hmmm, baiklah salad sayur dan hot dark choclate tuan menu special di sini" jawab naruto asal sambil menulis pesanan, dia sudah terlanjur kesal menunggu tamu tersebut memesan

"hn" tamu tersebut berguman tidak jelas! Sekilas naruto menatap tamunya dengat sedikit sengit karena kesal, tapi dia buru-buru membuang muka karena takut kena marah sang tamu, bukan kah pelayan harus memperlakukan pelanggan layak seorang raja, itu motto kerja naruto, jadi dia berusaha bersikap wajar.

Setelah naruto mengantarkan pesanan tamu tersebut, naruto pun kembali membereskan peralatan, sebentar lagi jam pulang jadi semua karyawan mencicil beres-beres restaurant sebelum tutup sambil menunngu tamu terakhir makan.

15 menit lagi jam pulang naruto duduk di salah satu kursi, sambil meluruskan kakinya, hari ini restaurant ramai karena hari libur, dia sedikit merasa letih

"fiuh,,,, sebentar lagi pulang" guman naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

"naruto, tamu terakhir kita belum selesai juga makan" ujar anko, yang sudah duduk di depan naruto. Naruto melirik tempat yang tunjuk anko dengan dagunya

"hhhh, dia tamu yang menyebalkan" ujar naruto sambil membuang muka."tadi saja memesan lama sekali. Eh tahunya dia tidak memesan apapun malah memintaku untuk memilihkan menu special untuknya, menyebalkan dia tidak tahu aku sampai kesemutan berdiri menunggu dia untuk memesan makanan"tutur naruto panjang lebar dengan raut wajah kesal

"hm, dia memintamu untuk memesan makananya?" tanya anko, yang di jawab anggukan oleh naruto " dia tampan sekali dengan rambut merahnya, kulit putih, mata hazelnya, dan tato ai di keningnya, dia sempurna naruto, kau beruntung bisa berbicara dengannya, karena dia baru datang ke sini" ujar anko sambil memandang objek yang di bicarakannya dengan penuh kekaguman

"hhh, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan, aku bahkan merasa orang paling sial karena melayani orang sombong seperti dia" ujar naruto kesal" lihat saja bahkan dia Cuma memakan dan meminum sedit, mau sampai kapan kita menunggu dia selesai makan, emang dia tidak bisa membaca, kalo restaurant ini tutup jam 9 malam, dan dia masih seperti itu, huh sungguh menyebalkan" ujar naruto bersungut sungut

"memang kau memesan menu special apa untuknya naruto" tanya anko

"salad sayur dan hot dark cholate" ujar naruto cuek

"apa?" ujar anko agak terkejut dengan pilihan naruto. Dia merasa aneh dengan menu yang di pilihkan naruto apalagi jam makan malam seperti ini."kau tidak bermaksud mengerjai tamu itu khan naruto?"anko kembali bertaya.

"tidak. Lgipula dia tidak protes saat ku pilihkan menu itu, anko nee"jawab naruto agak kesal. "ah, akhirnya dia selesai juga" ujar naruto riang karena sang tamu sudah berdiri dari mejanya, naruto segera menghampiri tamu mendahului anko untuk bangkit, naruto sudah pingin cepat pulang

"ah, tuan! Sebentar aku akan mengambilkan bil anda"tutur naruto sopan terhadap tamu tersebut

"kau mengusirku?" jawab sang tamu dingin. Sontak membuat naruto kaget, naruto lantas sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf" gomen... tuan, tapi restaurant sebentar lagi tutup! Jadi maaf!" ujar naruto sopan sambil berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya takut tamu tersebut tersinggung dan komplain, bisa dalam masalah kalau tamu tersebut komplain

"aku minta bilnya" ujar sang tamu "akan ku bayar tunai jam lembur semua karyawan di sini" jawab sang tamu ketus, dia merasa di usir dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi

Naruto segera menuju konter kasir dia segera membuat bil tagiihan, di tempatnya bekerja semua pelayan harus bisa merangkap jadi kasir karena pegawainya sedikit. Setelah itu naruto kembali ke tempat tamu tersebut untuk memberikan bilnya" huh hanya makan salad dan choclate saja lamanya minta ampun"ujar naruto dalam hati. Naruto segera memberikan bil tersebut sambil tersenyum dipaksakan

"tuan maaf ini bilnya" ujar naruto sopan, tapi saat itu juga naruto kaget karena pria tersebut langsung merobek bil tersebut dan menyodorkan uang di meja, uang yang di sodorkan lebih dari jumlah bil. Naruto bingung dia Cuma menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan heran, sang pria yang di tatap seperti itu pun kembali menyodorkan uang lagi.

" maaf tuan, uang yang anda berikan terlalu banyak. Ini lebih dari tagihan di bil" ujar naruto sopan sambil menyodorkan kembali uang yang ada di meja.

"ambil semua, itu uang lembur semua karyawan karena sudah menunggu ku makan" ucap sang pria sambil menatap tajam naruto. Habis sudah kesabaran naruto" tapi, maaf tuan anda sudah merobek bilnya, saya tidak tahu harus memberi stempel lunas di mana kalo anda sudah merobeknya seperti itu, lagipula itu bukti untuk membuat laporan keuangan tapi anda malah merobeknya" ujar naruto setengah berteriak, dia sudah muak dengan pria di hadapanya, pria itu tidak tahu betapa pentinngnya bil tersebut untuk laporan, yang ada jam lmbur harus di tambah karena butuh waktu untuk merekap ulang laporan.

Pria yang di teriaki naruto tertegun melihat tingkah emosi naruto, tapi naruto langsung tertegun ia segera membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf" go-men-nasai tu-an, sa-ya min-ta ma-af kare-na su-dah lan-cang ber-teri-ak" ujar naruto terbata dia hilang kendali

"hn" hanya itu respon yang di berikan sang pria. Naruto kembali kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan pria tersebut, tapi dia berusaha sabar dan tenang

"maaf tuan, karena anda sudah menyobek bilnya, maka saya harus memberi stempel lunas di mana?" tanya naruto sopan yang sudah mengeluarkan stempel dari dalam saku seragamnya

"terserah, aku tidak peduli" jawab sang pria dingin. Dengan gerakan replek naruto menekan stempel di jidat sang pria tepat di samping tato ai ya. Naruto tersenyum nista dan sang pria tertegun diam, mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi, naruto pun berlalu, merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya, anko yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya manganga dengan tidak elit, kaget akan kelakuan naruto yang tidak sopan.

Kami sama, ingin sekali naruto mencakar wajah sombong wajah tersebut tapi apa daya, dia tidak mau membuat masalah lebih rumit, dia pun membalikan badannya dan menuju toilet dia perlu membasuh mukanya yang panas menahan marah.

"hhh, kurang ajar, dasar orang kaya, belagu... menyebalkan" ucap naruto di dalam toilet. Dia tengah mencuci mukanya dan menatap wajahnya di pantulan cermin wastapel" hmmm... mukaku menyeramkan" ujar naruto melihat pantulan wajahnya yang sedang emosi

"sebaiknya, aku ganti baju. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang" naruto melirik jam di pergelangan tanganya sudah hamir jam 10 malam. Bisa gawat kalo dia dia tidak dapat bus untuk pulang huft, semoga nanti pas pulang naruto masih dapat bus batin naruto

"kami sama,,,, orang itu belum pulang juga?" tanya naruto kepada kiba dan chouji yang sudah keluar dari dapur. Kiba dan chouji hanya mengendikan bahu. Naruto sudah mengganti baju maid nya dengan kaus kasual lengan pendek di balut dengan jaket orange dan celana jeans selutut serta sandal biasa, dia juga menggerai rambut pirang panjangnya, dia tampak lebih rileks dengan penampilan seperti itu

" kami sama aku bisa tidak dapat bis kalo begini, kalo minta antar kiba sama chuji, mereka beda arah, bagaimana ini?" batin naruto prustasi

Semua karyawan masih menunggu setia sang tamu berambut merah yang tidak pergi, wajah mereka sudah sangat kesal menunggu, ada rasa heran di wajah mereka melihat jidat sang tamu yang ada stempel lunas, hanya anko yang tidak seperti itu. Tapi apa daya mereka tidak bisa mengusir tamu seenaknya

"kalian belum pulang" tanya seorang pria kepada semua karyawan

"ah kakashi sama" ujar semua karyawan sambil membungkukan sedikit badan sopan. " kenapa. Kalian belum pulang?' kakashi kembali bertanya kepada semua karyawannya. Memang kakashi selaku menejer suka datang pas jam pulang kerja untuk mengecek restaurantnya bersama sang asisten. Dia juga yang bertugas untuk mengunci restaurant saat tutup. Tapi kakashi merasa aneh karena jam 9 biasanya karyawannya sudah pulang, dan sekrang sudah jam 10 tapi karyawannya masih belum pada pulang, maklum kakashi datang dari pintu belakang jadi dia tidak melihat tamu yang masih ada

"masih ada tamu kakashi sama" ujar kiba tenang, dia mewakili teman-temanya menjawab

"hn" gumam kakashi sambil mengecek tamu terakhir dan dia pun berlalu meninggalkan karyawannya yang berkumpul di dekat konter kasir.

"ah, sabaku san" ujar kakashi menyapa sang tamu, ternyata mereka saling kenal"sudah lama kau tidak mampir ke restaurant ku" ucap kakashi lagi di sertai senyuman karena melihat cap lunas di jidat sang pria walaupun tertutup maskernya

"aku menunggumu" ujar sang tamu dingin

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena sudah sepi, naruto yang sedang duduk di tempatnya jadi was-was takut tamu tersebut mengadu kepada kakashi atas sikapnya tadi.

"kau tidak memberi contoh yang baik kepada mereka" ujar sang pria kepada kakashi

"gomen sabaku san, apakah mereka tidak melayani mu dengan baik?" tanya kakashi was-was. Naruto yang mendengar percakapan mereka pun tambah khawatir di tempat duduknya. Anko yang melihat itu langsung menggengam tangan naruto menenangkan

"memangnya siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa kakashi sama mennenalnya?" ujar naruto sedit berbisik

"dia pemilik resmi restaurant ini, kau anak baru tidak mengenalnya, dia sabaku no gaara" jawab kiba. yang langsung membuat naruto kaku di tempat" mati aku" batin naruto miris

Naruto sebernanya pingin langsung pulang karena dia yakin akan di pecat langsung saat ini juga, tapi dia sama se kali tidak sanggup, dia terlalu kaget.

semua karyawan kembali terdiam menunggu perbincangan antara dua pria keren yang saling berhadapan

" maaf sabaku san" kakashi kembali mulai bersuara" apakah cap lunas di keningmu memang sengaja, atau Cuma untuk menambah koleksi tato di keningmu?" ujar kakashi was was, jurur dia sedang berusaha menahan tawa di balik maskernya, dia merasa cocok bila cap lunas dan kanji ai bersanding di jidat sang sabakuu. kakashi kembali memperhtikan jidat sang sabakuu, dalam hati dia tertawa laknat.

"aku minta kaca" ujar sang pria bersurai merah tenang

" eh... baiklah" kakashi menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap para karyawannya yang sedang berkumpul tidak terlalau jauh dari tempatnya. Dia memberi kode kepada salah satu karyawannya untuk mendekat. Naruto yang duduk paling depan pun jadi panik, dia menatap anko, kiba, dan chouiji bersamaan. Anko yang mendengar perbicangan antara dua pria tadi langsung mengeluarkan kaca dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada naruto

Naruto panik harus berbuat apa, tapi dia langsung sadar dan segera beranjak menuju meja tempat kakashi, dengan ragu ragu naruto memberikan kaca yang berupa tempat bedak kepada kakashi. Kakashi pun mengkode naruto dengan bola matanya agar naruto memberikan benda tersebut kepada pria bertato ai

Dengan takut naruto menyodorkan tempat bedak tersebut, naruto tidak berani menatap pria bertato ai tersebut, dia takut sekali untuk melihat pria tersebut

"aku tidak tahu cara memakainya" ujar gaara sinis, sambil menatap naruto tajam yang masih menunduk sambil menyodorkan tempat bedak tersebut

"eh," naruto mendongak dan menatap gaara. Dia tidak mengerti ucapan gaara. Apa yang harus dia lakukan naruto bingung

Kakashi yang memperhatikan itu tersenyum di balik maskernya" buka, tempat bedak itu naruto, kami para pria tidak biasa memegang benda seperti itu." Ujar kakashi kepada naruto. Dengan agak kikuk naruto membuka tempat bedak tersebut dan memberikannya kepada gaara. Gaara dengan tidak rela menerima benda tersebut

Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah gaara saat berkaca berusaha menahan senyum, dia memperhatikan gaara yang memegang bedak tersebut dengan ogah ogahan terlihat di depan naruto seperti banci yang sedang mau berdandan, aish kawai batin naruto dengan muka bersemu

"hasil karya yang bagus, nona" ujar gaara medesis sambil menatap tajam naruto yang telah menambah karya di keningnya

" eh,,,, go-me-nasai go-men go-men tuan" ujar naruto terbata sambil terus membungkukkan badannya. Naruto yang tidak mendapat respon langsung bediri tegak dan langsung mengambil tisu dan replek langsung memegang belakang kepala gaara dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain mengusap cap lunas di kening gaara dengan agak kasar agar cap tersebut hilang

Tampa naruto sadari wajah dia dan wajah gaara sangat dekat, tapi cap stempelnya tidak hilang sama se kali. Naruto yang panik langsung mencelupkan tisu tersebut di minuman coklat gaara yang masih tersisa dan kembali berusaha menghapus cap tersebut, kakashi dan semua karyawan yang masih di situ sampai terbengong melihat tingkah naruto terhadap boss besar mereka

Merasa usaha yang naruto lakukan sia-sia dia pun menatap manik hijau gaara yang sangat dekat bahkan naruto dapat merasakan aroma mint dari napas gaara, di kulit wajahnya. Naruto yang sudah sadar dari tingkahnya lantas menjauh dan agak menarik kasar rambut gaara yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Gaara hanya meringis merasakan rambutnya di jambak dan usapan kasar di jidatnya yang memerah, gaara sempat berpikir naruto akan menguliti kulit keningnya, dengan tisu yang di sertai gosokan kasar, ala- ala orang sedang menggosok toilet

" ah gomenasai tuan, gomenasai" ujar naruto lelah karena sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata itu" kau boleh memecatku" ujar naruto lemas, dia sudah pasrah terhadap nasibya sekarang. Kakashi hanya terdiam tak mampu membela naruto. Dan semua teman naruto pun hanya bisa diam, menunggu keputusan sang tuan

"aku akan menuntutmu, karena kau telah mempermalukanku" ujar gaara berdesis dan berdiri di depan naruto. Naruto semakin menunduk dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"dia hanya orang susah saabaku san, kau tidak perlu menuntunya, biar aku yang tangani dia" ujar kakashi membela naruto dia pun berdiri kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya di depan gaara

Gaara sama se kali tidak merespon dia, semakin tajam mentap naruto, memperhatikan naruto dari atas sampai bawah, naruto yang di perhatikan seperti itu hanya berdiri kikuk, sumpah dia pingin pulang sekarang dan tidur, dia sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi terhadap dirinya

Gaara yang tidak mendapat respon dari naruto, lantas menarik lengan naruto dan menariknya keluar, naruto yang sudah agak mengantuk hanya pasrah, dia lelah butuh istirahat, besok dia harus sekolah dan sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, tak tahu cara pulang bagaimna karena sudah tidak ada bis. Kakashi menghadang pintu keluar" dia hanya gadis kecil yang baru berusia 15 tahun, maafkanlah dia tuan sabaku. Besok dia harus sekolah. Jadi tolong lepaskan dia" ujar kakashi memelas di depan gaara, dia tidak mau terjadi apa apa dengan naruto, biarpun naruto baru sebulan bekerja tapi kakashi sudah menyanyangi naruto seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tapi gaara sama se kali tidak merespon ucapan kakashi dia malah mendorong bahu kakashi agar menyingkir dari pintu, setelah keluar gaara pun menyeret naruto ke dalam mobilnya, naruto duduk di sebelah gaara, dan gaara pun melajukan mobilnya cepat. Gaara harus menghukum gadis tersebut karena sudah berani mempermalukan gaara, naruto yang sudah sangat lelah akhirnya terpejam di kursi mobil gaara, dia sangat ngantuk sekali. Tampa naruto sadari, dia di bawa ke apartement gaara.

Sesampainya di apartement gaara segera membangunkan naruto yang tertidur lelap. Tapi naruto susah sekali di bangunkan berkali kali gaara mengguncang tubuh gadis, tapi nihil


End file.
